A Christmas Carol in New York
by The crazy moon girl
Summary: Well, I made up this story with my awesoem friend and writer "From Darkness and Light", without her help, I could not make this great christmas stroy. But I warn you, this contain a lof of her and my Ocs, but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter, New York was really cold, but even with the horrible freeze, everything looked happy, and why not? It was only few days for Christmas!

But, as everyone was enjoying this holiday, one was not, one hated this holiday. And, who is this creature, you ask? It's one animal that would do anything to ignore it, near Coney Island, well…actually under Coney Island was a huge base, that belonged to Dr. Blowhole, the nemesis of Skipper and his whole team, but there in his lair, someone wasn´t happy about Christmas, this was James, the youngest brother of Blowhole, he had an annoyed frown and then he thre an ornament against a wall with all his forces.

"I hate this stupid holiday!" he said with an annoyed tone as a he threw another ornament, this hits the side of the wall and it shatters, but then he heard a voice.

"And why?" asked a puffin, an actual agent of Dr. Blowhole, but his name was Hans, he was passing near James´s room, but stopped when he saw him throwing the ornaments around. "If I can ask?" he asked again, James just growled angrily and replied with an angry tone.

"That's my secret only, okay?" Hans blinked a bit surprise, cause it was really strange to see James angry, but then he shrugged.

"Oh come on, we are not friends after all?" he asked with a small smirk, but James then glared at him evilly and angrily and replied. 

"For this month..." then he slapped him, "No, stupid bird." Hans widen his eyes and rubbed his face, but then frowned and growled as he crossed his wings, glared to him and even kicked his tail.

"Whatever! I don´t have time to deal another mad dolphin anyway!" he replied angrily, but James just rubbed his tail a moment, but replied as he continue throwing ornaments against the wall, he had a box full of them next his side.

"Whatever." Hans raised an eyebrow, but continue then he yelled with a serious tone and treating look.

"Do whatever you want kid, but if you broke the present I got for Cornelia, I will make you pay for it!"

"I might, I might not. Just leave me alone." James replied with a careless tone as he threw another ornament, but then he frowned and continued,

"Christmas is so stupid." He murmured as he threw another ornament, Hans sighed and shaked his head and was about to leave, but then James turned to him and said. "You know, Hans, this interests me a little." James said as Hans looked him and raised an eyebrow, but then James asked, "What's the big fat point of Christmas?" then he frowned seriously and held cold eyes, "Everyone just gets suicidal and die." He then threw another ornament, but this time harder and angrier, Hans blinked and looked him in silence and bit shock at his words, James looked him, but then he frowned deeper and looked to other part, "Just leave..." Hans sighed, but nodded and leaved in silence, but then he looked him by last time and murmured for himself.

"He is normally a good guy, something horrible must happen to him these days..." then he fully leaved; James looked him go, before growling and taking another ornament.

"Stupid, Christmas." He murmured annoyed as he threw the ornament, but then Rain got inside the room.

"Hey, James, I came by t—" but she was cut off when the ornament hit her, " AH! I THINK IT WENT IN MY EYE!" she yelled in pain as she stand back, but James didn´t give any reaction and just continued to threw ornaments to other wall, Rain blinked in confusion and then looked worried, "James, are you okay?"

"Mind your own business, woman." He replied annoyed and even a bit cold, Rain stayed there in silences, cause she is shock, but then someone else get inside the room, it was Dr. Blowhole.

"What's going on in here?" he asked serious and as he got inside with his walker, but then he looked James throwing ornaments, he blinked and raised an eyebrow, "What the hake are you doing?" but James just replied with an annoyed tone and a frown.

"Throwing ornaments, one-eye freak." Then he threw another, but Dr. Blowhole blinked and frowned, and he looked really angry.

"How did you call me?"

"One eye-freak, wanna-be villain." He replied careless, but then Blowhole growled and looked really furious.

"Okay, that´s it!" he yelled angrily, but James just looked him annoyed and raised an eyebrow.

"That's it, what?"

"THIS!" Dr. Blowhole yelled as he then took James by his dorsal fin, as if James was just a little kid and then he pushed him out of the room with all his forces, "COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE MORE CALM AND REMEMBER YOUR POSITION HERE!" James gasped and yelled angrily.

"THEN I GUESS I'LL SEE YOU NEXT MONTH, JERK! I RATHER LIVE WITH A DEAD BODY THAN YOU, INCONSIDERATE WANNA-BE EVIL!" but then a suitcase hi his face as he heard the voice of Blowhole.

"THEN DON´T FORGET YOUR THINGS JERK!" James rubbed his face and threw the suitcase away and leaved the place with his walker and as he growled annoyed, Blowhole looked him leave, but then he sighed as Rain approached to him and asked with a little frown.

"What's with him?"  
>"I don´t know..." he replied with a worried tone.<p>

"Where's he going to go...? I mean, is he going to be gone the whole month?" she asked as she looked the empty room of James and all the ornaments broken in the wall." Blowhole frowned and replied back.

"Good question, someone should follow him, I don´t want he get hurt or something worse..."

"Yeah...do you want to? Or, you want me to do it?" she asked, but Blowhole shacked his head and continue.

"No, we need someone who knows better the city and also it has to be small enough to spy him..." Rain put a fin under her chin to think, but then she came out with a name.

"What about…Dymond?" Blowhole listen her and smiled at her and nodded.

"That could be a chose." Then he chuckled a bit, "After all, we all know he lived alone in the city before joining to the team…" Rain nodded and smiled to him.

"Yes." then she slowly began to leave the room with Blowhole, " Dymond seems to fit the occupation."

"True, now...where is him?" Blowhole asked as he looked around and was about to press a button to localized him in the base, but then Rain continued.

"Well…the last time I checked, he was setting up mistletoes." Blowhole heard her and raised an eyebrow as he looked in the panel of his walker.

"That sounds like him, let´s get him." Rain nodded in silence as both dolphins take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon they found him, Dymond was a mongoose, he head brown fur in almost all his body, but his paws were more darker and her had lighter brown fur near the mouth and a part of the neck, he also had born eyes and a hat on his head, he put in every door a mistole as he was whistling a Christmas tone, and he looked proud of his work, but then he heard a voice, it was Rain, who was looking around a bit confuse.

"Dymond, why are you putting up mistletoes?" Dymond blinked, but turned to her with a smile.

"Come on Rain, come here and guess it." he replied as he stands under one mistole and he winked to her, but Rain just frowned.

"No, it's okay, Dymond." Then she sighed, "Besides, we have a job for you." When Dymond heard the last sentence, he gasped and widens his eyes.

"What? But Christmas is coming? You don´t know the meaning of "Holyday's vacations"?"

"We know, but it has to do with James." She then crosses her fins and had a worried tone, "I mean, did you notice how he's acting lately?" Dymond heard her and blinked and thought a moment, then he replied back.

"Actually no, I have been..." then looks around all the mistoles in the holding on the top of every door he chuckled and smiled a bit "A little busy here..." but then he turned back to Rain, "How is he acting? It can´t be so bad, I mean, it´s James the one who we are talking about..."

"He's been insulting every single person here." Then she sighed and remember when he hit her with the ornament, "Even destroying all the decorations." Dymond blinked in surprise.

"Are you serious? Are you sure that dolphin was our James?" Rain frowned a bit.

"I'm serious, all right." Then she looked Dr. Blowhole, "But Master just kicked him out for his behavior." Dymond looked that his boss also was serious, he gulped.

"Damn..."he said with a worried tone, but then he turned to Rain and his boss again, "So, you want me to check him, no?"

"Yes, if you could." She replied serious, but then sighed, "But, just be careful, I think James is more dangerous." Dymond smiled and scoffed.

"HA! Dangerous is my second name lady!" he yelled with a proud voice, "Okay, I will put an eye for me, but can you two make me two little favors?" Dr. Blowhole shrugged, but held a small frown.

"Sure."

"First, tell to my Aquatic Angel that I will not going to see her until Christmas, just to give her the present I got for her, okay?" he asked with a smile on his face, Rain nodded.

"We can do that." Dymond smiled and nodded, but continued.

"Thank you Rain, and about the other favor..." Blowhole frowned annoyed.

"What is it?" he asked annoyed, but Dymond smirked and pointed up.

"Could you two please look up?" both dolphins blinked, but then Blowhole rolled eyes.

"Why you want that...?" he asked as he began to look up, but then he gasped and widen his eyes when he looked a mistole, he then blushed deeply and gulped. "Oh my..." Dymond chuckled and smiled a bit playfully, but then turned to Rain.

"Do you know the tradition of the mistole Rain?" he asked with a mocking smile and a wink, Rain blinked, but blushed and gulped as she replied.

"Well, I'm familiar to the tradition..." Dymond chuckled and quickly turned to his boss.

"What about you Blowhy?" Blowhole didn´t replay back, Dymond frowned, "Come on, she is a beautiful girl! Say that you have luck! So, what are you waiting for?" Blowhole just blushed deeper, but then he tried to clear up his throat and spoke.

"I...gotta go! I mean, I have a lot of stuff to do!" Rain blushed, but nodded with a nervous gulp.

"Same here." Dymond frowned and crosses arms.

"Okay, so I will not go to check James then...cause I don´t feel the Christmas Spirit here and util I feel it, I will go." Rain frowned, rolled eyes and sighed angrily.

"Fine..."she then grabbed Blowhole's face then gives him a strong kiss, Blowhole widen his eyes, but slowly he kissed her back as he got a blush himself, Dymond chuckled and shacked his head, but then spoke.

"Good, now..."began to leave, "Time to check James, who know? Perhaps in the street I can find a pretty gal, see ya!" he said with a smile, as he fully leaved, while Rain and Blowhole continue to kissing, until Rain realized what she was doing and quickly pulled away.

"Sorry..." she apologized with a blush, Blowhole blinked as he held a huge blush by his own, but soon replied with a nervous tone.

"Y-yeah...don´t worry..." he reached to say, but Rain just nodded and looked to other part to hide her blush.

"I guess the season got to me, I guess..."then she sighed, "Sorry, again..." he looked her and smiled, but still with the blush.

"No, it´s okay Rain, really...also, it wasn´t a bad kiss after all..." he said as he blushed growled a little, she blinked in surprise, but keep her blush.

"It wasn't?" Dr. Blowhole blushed and nodded.

"To be honest with you, it was a really nice kiss..." Rain heard himand slowly turned to him as she blushed deeper and had a nervous smile.

"I...say that same, sir." Dr. Blowhole looks to her in silence and smiles and chuckles a bit.

"Really?" Rain nodded while her face was red from blushing, he smiled and slowly began to approach to her, in a gentle way, Rain gulped nervously when her boss got nears to her more, but he noticed this and stopped.

"What´s wrong?" then he looks her a moment before saying, "You are not afraid of me, do you?" she blushed and replied with a shy tone.

"Not at all..."she smiled at him, though her blush was clearly there, Dr. Blowhole was also blushing; he put his fin under her chin.

"Well, we still under the mistole...you know what does it mean?" Rain giggled nervously, but nodded.

"Yeah..." she then leans forward a little, while Dr. Blowhole then began to aporach his lips to hers ones, Rain closes her eyes, but then both heard a voice singing by not very far.

"JOY TO THE WORLD! THE LORD HAS COME!" she sang happily, Rain gasped and pulled away immediately.

"Who's that?" Rain asked as she turns towards the source to see a certain penguin named Sam, Rain frowned as Sam chuckled and smiled.

"Ha! Mistletoe! Classic!" Rain blushed, but replied with annoyed, but also embarrassed.

"Is not what do you think!"

"By the way..." the mad dolphin asked calmly at first, but then yelled with all his forces and angrily. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE, PEN-GU-IN?" but Sam just frowned and rolled eyes.

"Chizz, no need to yell." She said with a frown and annoyed, but then she rolled eyes then she smiled, "I came here to see James! Is he here? I haven't really seen him all month. So, I thought I drop by." She continued with a smile on her face, but Rain sighed a bit sad.

"He is not here, he is gone, for a month, so I think you lose your time." Sam frowned even more, but then she looked confuse and worried.  
>"What? Why? Why is he gone?" but Dr. Blowhole soon responded her question.<p>

"Because he is acting weird..." Sam blinked in confusion.

"Weird?" Sam asked and out her wings on her hips, "How so?" Rain nodded.

"Yes, he has been throwing thinks to the wall and also insulting everyone." Sam looked even more confuse and could not believe what Rain was saying.

"This is James we're talking about...You're kidding, right?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow, but Rain shakes her head and Blowhole frowned.

"No." Sam blinked but then snickered, this made the two dolphins to blink in confusion, but then she spoke with a mocking tone.

"Man, I think I know what's going on here." Then she pointed at Blowhole and Rain, "You guys want some "alone" time." This made the two dolphins to blush a lot, but Sam just continued, "There for, you kicked out James for a while so you won't get interrupted!" then she crossed her wings and frowned and then raised an eyebrow, "That's clever, but, also selfish. I mean, come on!" she yelled, Blowhole was blushing, but reached to respond while Rain just gulped and blushed too.

"I don´t know what are you talking about..." but Sam just rolled her eyes.

"It's pretty obvious! I mean, you guys seem to fawn all over each other!" then she scoffed and smiled a bit evilly, "You guys act like worker and boss. But, EVERYONE can tell there's major sparks. I think you guys are already together but you don't tell anyone. I'm not the only one who thinks that either." Her words made Rain to turn red cause she never be with her boss like that, but the simple idea turned her so red as a tomato, while Dr. Blowhole also held a blush, but then he frowned and replied annoyed.

"Think what you want, but about James, it´s true, he leaved us for a month, if you don´t believe me, you can look for him, but I warn you, you will not find him." He said with an evil frown, but Sam just shrugged and didn´t look scare of his angry tone, but she frowned a bit.

"I can try..." she said as she began to explore around, but before leaving, she turned to him with a playful smile,"By the way, my leader knew I was coming over. And, he asked me a favor." then an explosion was heard in the lab, this made the mad dolphin to gasp and widen his eyes as Sam chuckled, "I had to take the offer." She then laughed and slides off to search for James as Blowhole got in over panic.

"MY LAB!" then he growled, "YOU WILL PAY STUPID PEN-GU-IN!" he yelled as he turned to see how Sam slides off, this made him to growls louder, "HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…!" but then he heard another explosion, he yelled in panic and moved as fast as he could to his lab as he yelled, "CURSE SKIPPER!" Rain looked this and sighed as she began to follow him.

"Here we go..."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in Central Park zoo, everyone there, silence the smallest and biggest animal was excited for this celebration, some habitats had already a lot of Christmas decorations, it was a nice view to see, but at the lemurs' habitat, there wasn´t many decorations there yet, but someone was over excited, it was a male ringtail lemur with a crown in his hear and a huge smile was singing and skipping around, while his two servants and childhood friend looked him.

"Joy to the world!" the lemur sang as he got near his throne place, "The king has come!" he sang in joy and as he then jumped to his throne, "Bring me a lot of gifts!" he ending singing as he opens his arms wide to the sky with a huge smile, Katherine, his friend during his childhood and also a ringtail lemur too, thought a female one and right now was wearing a green scarf around the neck, but under the scarf, was still visible her necklace with the jade stone, she looked him and blinked, it wasn´t strange to look Julien to act like, thought she asked to him as she slowly approached to him.

"Erm...Julien, what are you doing?" Julien turned to her as he hold a friendly smile, but didn´t stop raising his arms to the sky.

"I am to be singing, of course!" Katherine sighed, but asked with a little smile, how this lemur could always made her smile? Maybe was a mystery, maybe not…

"Yes I know that, but why you are raising your arms to sky?" Julien chuckled and stand off from his throne and approached to her.

"Didn't you hear? I said, "Bring me a lot of gifts!"" he said as he smiled to her, but then looked up, But Katherine sighed.

"Julien, gifts doesn´t fall for sky...only disgusting thinks from birds fall from the sky..." she replied as she crossed arms, but Julien continued.

"True but it´s Christmas and...The Sky Spirits love meh!" he replied with a huge smile, Katherine looked him and blinked, but then smiled and sighed, Julien then turned to her with a frown, "It is to be being true!"

"Yeah maybe..." then she smiled and turned to him as she put her hands inn her scarf, "So, what kind of present do you want?" she asked with a little smile, Julien thought for a moment before answering with a huge smile and almost to the point of jump in joy.

"Everything!" Katheirne heard his answer, but sighed, but also chuckled, then she asked again.

"Sure you do, but I mean, there is...I don´t know, something special that you want?" Julien smiled brightly and soon replied.

"Ooo! I want to learn how to ice skate!"

"Ice skate, huh?" she said as she put her paw under her chin and she smiled, Julien nodded keeping his smile.

"Yup!" Katheirne then chuckled, but soon replied.

"Okay, well I see you later!" she said as she began to leave, but Julien looked her confuse

"Wait, where are you going?" Katherine just smiled to him and replied with a shrug.

"You know, do things I need to do, don´t worry, I will be back soon, okay?" she replied with a smile, Julien looked her and smiled back, but quickly replied with a huge smile.

"Okay. But, don't be gone for too long! I want to start decorating!" Katherine chuckled and soon replied with a playful smile on her face.

"I will, don´t start without me!" and then she jumped out of the habitat, she looked around, to make sure no one was looking at her, specially the humans, and then, with fast and acrobatics moves, she leaved the habitat, not for nothing she lived in a circus before joining in this zoo, Julien watched her leaving and soon he got a dreamy smile, but while, a little mouse lemur looked him and smiled as he approached to him, this was Mort.

"The only present I want is your feet!" he said as he hold a hopefully smile on her face, but Julien frowned to him and replied a bit annoyed.

"Mort! Stay away from the royal feet!" Mort blinked, but asked innocently.

"Why?" but soon Julien replied a bit annoyed.

"Because! They are for royalty only!" Mort soon siged and looked sad.

"Aaaww..." but Julien just looked him with a glare, when suddenly Maurice appeared, soon Julien looked and his smile returned as he waved to him.

"Oh, hello Maurice!" he yells as he waved to him, but Maurice just sighed, thought went to where he was as Julien continued. "Are you exciting too for da parties as am I?" he yelled with a huge smile on his face, but the aye-aye lemur just yawned a little, but replied with a small smile.

"You bet, your majesty." But the King lemur didn´t notice his yawn and just continue to smile and look excited.

"Yes!" Maurice rolled eyes, but sighed and smiled a little again.

"So, what first?" Julien put a paw under his chin, to think a moment, but then he smiled and replied.

"Well, go and get everything to make this place looks azome to my royal eyes!"

"Decorations!" Mort yelled excited when he heard the King´s idea, Maurice nodded with a sigh and a another yawn.

"Yes, King Julien." He then started to take off, Julien looked him and smiled as he returned to sing his song, while Mort began to follow him, to see if he could touch his royal feet, soon Maurice went to get deorations while Julien checked his habitat, to see which part was better to add decorations.

But while, at the penguins' H.Q., Skipper and the others started to decorate already, adding lights, decorations around, and everything that could make the HQ get into the atmosphere of Christmas, soon Private yelled with a huge and innocent smile on his face and as he saw the decorations they had already.

"OH, I love Christmas!" then he turned to the other penguins, "Don´t you love it too?" Skipper nodded as he had a cup of coffee with a fish.

"I do love the temperature, it feels more right at home." Skipper said with a mile.

"Completely agree with you Skipper! I just hope I get what I asked." Kowalski said as he put a shock in the wall and smiled in glee and looked excited and even clapped a little and murmured to himself. "That laser gun that work with plasma energy!" he chuckled and even looked like a kid.

"Uh-hu!" Rico yelled with a smile and as he pointed dynamites painted with red and white, as if those were candy canes, he used for decoration, Private chuckled and murmured as he saw them.

"That is an explosive candy, no Rico?" he said with a wink as Rico chuckled and nodded with a smile, Skipper saw this and smiled as he shacked his head, but then Private sighed a little, Skipper took notice.

"What´s wrong soldier?"

"I do hope Sam's okay though." Skipper then frowned and cracked his wings.

"Yes, she went to see Bottle nose, but if he dares to hurt her, he is going to pay with his life!" Rico soon frowned and threw off a bazooka.

"Agree!"

"But…" Kowalski added with a smirk, "We did leave bottle-nose a surprise."

"Right, an explosive surprise." Skipper said as he chucked a little and Rico laughed in a psycho way, But Private didn´t look happy at it.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do, Skippah? I mean, shouldn't we be more nice since it's Christmas?" But Skipper just raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me Private, how many times Blowhole have been nice with us?" Skipper asked as he then crossed his wings, Private sighed and replied a bit sad.

"None, Sir..."

"See? So, why we have to be nice with him? Hum?" Private thought a moment, before answering to his leader with a hopeful smile.

"Cause...Um...It's almost Christmas?" Skipper raised an eyebrow, while Private looked him with a smile of innocence and hope, Skipper then sighed and shacked his head, but then he replied.

"Fine, we will make him explode AFTER Christmas, are you happy?" he asked crossed his wings, Private soon smiled a little more.

"Yes, sir." Then he sighed, "Well, kinda, except for the exploding part, but, better than nothing." He said as he kept his smile, while in other hand, Rico looked a little disappointed, but he smiled as well, it was going to be an explosion, after Christmas, Skipper looked this and rolled eyes, but then he saw that Sam arrived to the H.Q, Private also noticed her, he then said as he waved a wing.

"Sam, you're back!" Private said with a friendly tone, while Skipper soon added.

"Sam! There you are soldier, did Blowhole enjoy his Christmas present from us?" he asked with a chuckled and a wink in one eye, but Sam sighed.

"I suppose…" she said sadly while Skipper blinked in surprise.

"I suppose?" he asked confuse, while Private, Sam´s older brother approached to her and asked.

"What's wrong?" private asked worried noticing that Sam had a sad face, she sighed and soon replied with a discouraged tone.

"It´s James...he is not with Blowhole, he leaved for the whole month...I´m worried for him..."

"James's gone? Why? What happened?" Private asked really confuse and wondering about James, but Sam just looked sadder.

"I don´t know, Blowhole and Rain said he was acting weird, insulting and throwing things away...I´m so confuse and worry, what if something happen to him?" she asked in panic and as she sniffed at the simple idea of him getting hurt or something worse, but Skipper soon spoke.

"Well, we can always track him down." Sam then turned to him.

"We should, he is now all alone outside, so what we are waiting for? Move males, we have job to do!" she ordered as she began to leave, Skipper blinked, but then frowned, soon he and the other penguins followed her outside, there, Skipper gave an order.

"Kowalski, take out the tracking device!"

"Yes, sir!" he said as he elbows Rico, who coughs it up, Kowalski then catches it and checked it.

"Tracking device? When did you do that?" Private asked innocently, but soon Skipper respond his question.

"When James was asleep we implanted a tracking device on him, since where ever he goes. So does Blowhole." Private widen eyes and blinked, then he gulped, but shacked his head and sighed.

"Let´s find him then." Kowalski nodded in agreement and turned the device on.


End file.
